


i kissed a boy (and i liked it)

by sweetcreatures



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcreatures/pseuds/sweetcreatures
Summary: aight buckyballs, this is for you. esp, you grace. this thing isnt done rn, i just wrote a lil prompt and im gonna finish it tomorrow. it 4am and ya girl just ran outta brain cells. peace. i love u





	i kissed a boy (and i liked it)

**Author's Note:**

> aight buckyballs, this is for you. esp, you grace. this thing isnt done rn, i just wrote a lil prompt and im gonna finish it tomorrow. it 4am and ya girl just ran outta brain cells. peace. i love u

Louis was the type of guy who'd just go with the flow and ignore any and all distractions that stood in his way. Of course, until he absolutely had to deal with the issue and eventually, resolve it. He called it maturity. His bandmates called it stupidity. Talking of band mates, he has one with sparkly green eyes, a head of curly loose ringlets, and full lips that'll get you intoxicated just from thinking about them. Given this blessed creature also wrecks havoc on Louis' mind just from existing, it's particularly easy to do so when he's alone, without company and his mind is at the brink of unconsciousness. Right now, Louis is in that state, and finally allowing himself to think about what Harry did today.

 

It wasnt okay, it will never be. But, good god, did it feel right. Growing up, Louis had loads of friends, lot of people to smile with and entertain. But not to date, he's seen anyone of them naked. Much less, ogled at their dick like it was a gift to humanity, either. It wasn't his game. He was strictly straight; so to speak, shagging a new girl everynight. But, Things have changed since then. He's been approached by gay men at bars, he even went home with them. But Harry was not a random gay dude at a random gay bar wanting to sleep with him, no. He is his band member and best friend and _brother_. What kind of fate allows friends to see each other naked. Its not that he didn't enjoy the particular spectacle, and its not even his enjoyment hes questioning. Its his sanity and his status of friendship with Harry as well.

 

But Harry, bless his cheery soul, smirked as if Louis' entire existence wasn't already under attack. Initially, Harry, too panicked at hearing someone entering the bathroom and quickly went to pick the towel that cascaded down his waist revealing his defined V line and ...thigh muscles. But upon seeing it was Louis, he decided to team up with satan and leave the damned towel on the floor to rot. Instead he just smiled and that smiled turned into a dirty smirk very quickly. Louis naturally panicked. He's always dreamt of what it would feel like to have Harry. He's not ashamed to admit it in the dark now. Harry is an exquisite soul, existing only to question everyone's sanity and sexuality. Its like you hit a new level of homo every time you see Harry. Louis hit many many levels when he saw Harry's dick in person. Yes, he gives Harry's penis special importance. If it was up to him, he would even call it Albert but Harry already has a name for it and It's Harry Jr. Which Louis silently agrees, is better. Admitting out loud would be the end of the world for him and he'd like to live a little longer, thank you very much.

 

 


End file.
